MCSMFINAL Episode 9
Jesse:Wait what? Who are you Robot:Jesse.....Its time to die Robot comes to hit Jesse but Jesse dodges it Jesse:WOO! HA Robot:Grrrrrr Robot tries to hit Jesse again but somehow Lukas comes in Lukas:Get away from Jesse you little bully! Jesse:Lukas No! Robot captures lukas and takes him away Jesse:No! Lukas, its all my fault....we lost lukas John:Jesse! No we still have hope Jesse:We just lost lukas..... John:It could be a chance he's still alive come on Jesse lets what's going on Jesse:No I can't Gatteline:Come on Jesse, youre the slayer of the witherstorm and admin's downfall Jesse:Alright, Gatte Lets go Sam:Wow Jesse:What? Sam:Nothing Jesse:Lets go now dudes Gatteline:ok They keep walking straight until they see a house Gatteline:a house? Jesse:Maybe it's his house Gatte Gatteline:Maybe Sam:Guys just look through the window Gatteline:Good idea sam They all look at the window and they see a girl terrified Petra:Uhh what? *random girl*:i am shaking..... Petra:Uh hello? *random girl*:Please dont capture me Petra:We are not here to capture you *random girl*:Yes you are Petra:Well okay, we will just go then right jesse? Jesse:Okay *random girl*:Finally Petra:That was weird Jesse:Yeah it kinda was Gatteline:Guys I see a whole mansion behind this house Sam:I can hear some robot voices? Petra:You do sam? Sam:Yeah Gatteline:Guys, Sam Might be right lets see where the robot is in that mansion At the mansion *Another Random Girl*:Ahaha, yes, yes Petra:Uh what? *Another Random girl*:What the...Hello Gatteline and Jesse Gatteline and Jesse:WAIT WHAT! *Another Random Girl*:I knew you both were smart, You would already figure it out Jesse:Why did you capture Lukas? What did he do to you? *Another Random Girl*:I use very person I capture as a slave, Now you both shall get captured too Gatteline and Jesse:NO! Becky:Come on in Robot, Get them both Robot:Ok Master Jesse:Gatteline! Run, Guys run too Becky:Capture that girl! Robot:*attacks petra* Petra:No! Robot drags petra to Becky Becky:Hello Petra...*punch in the head and knocks her out* Jesse:There's No hope now.... Jack:There's still hope Jesse, I am here Gatteline:Yeah, Jack's right John:Come on Jesse, you know you will make them pay Jesse:You might be right, but we already lost Lukas and Petra *Random Guy*:I am so scared.. Jesse:Uh hello *Random Guy*:Can you help me defeat Becky? Jesse:Sure, Do you have a plan *Random Guy*:I do have a plan Jesse:Also what's your name Jonathon:My name's Jonathon Jesse:Oh okay, Well what's your plan though? Jonathon:Ok, so since Becky loves apples we will just put one in the middle and trap her Jesse:Wait, How do you know that she loves apples? Jonathon:It's a long story Gatteline:just tell us Jonathon:Okay fine....We both are old friends Gatteline:Wait, You are still friends with her? Jonathon:Nope, After she became arrogant and power-hungry i left her house, she wants to capture me the most, but i always knock her out, cuz i know all of her skills and everything Gatteline:So you can help us Defeat Becky? Jonathon:Kind of actually, the robot is actually really really powerful Jesse:So youre saying its hard but possible? Jonathon:Yes... I am afraid Gatteline:No matter how hard it is.....we must do it to save Jesse's friends Jonathon:There also other people there held as slaves Gatteline:Okay so we're doing this for many people Jesse:Alright, Now tell use the Plan Jonathon:Alright Episode ends